Attendre ou réagir
by fairyclochette
Summary: Attendre : rester là où l'on est pour la venue de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Sauf qu'ils attendent depuis trop longtemps. Et il serait temps de réagir.


_Bien le bonjour à vous. Ou plutôt bonsoir vu l'heure où je publie._

 _Ça fait un moment que cet OS est écrit et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas publié avant. Pour ceux qui suivent la fiction " La vie de parents" le prochain chapitre devrait sortir dans la semaine. Voili, voilou ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas._

* * *

Le soleil tapait fort sur la jolie ville de Magnolia. L'été était là et les terrasses des cafés étaient pleines à craquer. Dans les rues les gens se promenaient gaiement profitant du beau temps. Les marchands de glace avaient un succès fou surtout aux près des jeunes enfants de la cité. Le temps influençaient les habitants et ceux-ci respiraient la joie de vivre.

Dans la célèbre guilde de Fairy Tail l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. Certains habitués étaient venu prendre un rafraîchissement mais avaient étaient stupéfaits en découvrant les visages sinistre et tiré par l'angoisse des mages. Leur barman préféré, la sublime Mirajane avait perdu tout sourire et les avait servi rapidement. Les personnes s'étant réfugiés dans le bâtiment burent leur boissons et s'en allèrent voyant l'attitude fermé des mages.

\- Mirajane arrête toi là. Fermez les portes, prononça Makarof d'un air sérieux.

Les grandes portes de la guilde se refermèrent sinistrement. Mirajane déposa une dernière chope de bière devant Kana. Celle-ci y toucha à peine. Elle soupira en regardant l'aînée des Strauss qui était reparti laver des verres, les yeux dans le vide. Le maître était assis sur le comptoir. Les yeux fermé, il réfléchissait. Pas un bruit ne venait déranger sa méditation. D'ordinaire si festive, aujourd'hui Fairy Tail n'était que silence. Pas une bagarre, pas un concours de beuverie, rien. Les mages semblaient accablés, effrayés, tristes. Happy avait les oreilles baissé et les larmes menaçaient de tomber sur ses joues bleus. Carla s'était réfugiée dans les bras de sa maîtresse, qui elle aussi tentait de se retenir de pleurer. Lucy, assise, ne disait rien, elle d'habitude si bavarde. Tout le monde semblaient attendre quelque chose.

\- Bon c'est décidé je vais les chercher ! Et tu m'en empêchera pas le vieux ! cria Natsu en enflammant ses poings.

\- Natsu ….

Le dragon slayer en avait marre d'attendre lui. Il bouillonnait sur place. La patience n'avait jamais était son fort. Depuis le début, il se taisait, pensant que le vieux avait mis sur pied, un plan d'attaque ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais rien. Il s'était contenté d'attendre comme tout les autres mages de la guilde. Mais ça faisait plus de trois mois qu'ils attendaient. Ils pouvaient attendre encore longtemps.

Natsu était déterminé à passer à l'action. Il était sur que Grey et Gajeel le suivrait. Eux aussi n'avait pas la patience dans les veines. C'était même un miracle que chacun des trois hommes est réussi à tenir trois mois sans craquer. Mais là c'était trop. Tout avait une limite. Et Natsu venait de franchir cette limite. Chacun des membres de la guilde était touché. Plus personne ne souriait depuis quelques temps. Sa Lucy ne souriait plus. Grey passé plus de temps à réconforter Juvia qu'à se battre avec lui. Gajeel l'avait remplacé mais avait lui aussi était affecté. Et peu à peu les bagarres se firent rare. Plus personne n'était parti en missions depuis au moins deux semaines. Cela atteignait tout.

\- Alors on y va?

\- Natsu j'ai déjà dit non, répondit le maître.

\- Pourquoi on ne fait rien hein ? A quoi ça sert d'être planté la à méditer comme tu le fais?!

\- Il ne voudrait pas qu'on y aille.

\- Je m'en fout ! Il ne veut pas qu'on aille les chercher, mais il sait très bien qu'on fera tout le contraire ! cracha le manipulateur de flamme.

\- Calme toi Natsu, intervient Erza.

\- Comment tu peux me dire ça alors que t'a qu'une envie, c'est d'aller les trouver !

\- Certes j'ai envie d'y aller mais l'ordre du maître est clair : nous n'y allons pas.

Alors tu restes sagement ici, avec nous.

\- J'en ai marre d'attendre ! On doit y aller le vieux. Tu vois bien ce qui se passe non?!

Makarof regarda Natsu et fit le tour de la salle. Personne ne parlait. Kana n'avait pas touché à son verre, chose qu'il croyait impossible venant de la mage des cartes. Macao et Wacaba ne sortaient plus aucunes vacheries cochonnes, les sœurs Strauss avaient un teint cadavériques. Même Elfman avait arrêté d' hurler « homme » à chaque phrases qu'il sortait. Tout le monde était atteint. Il repointa son regard sur le dragon slayer. C'était une bombe à retardement. Si il attendait encore un jour de plus, Natsu aller craquer. Mais le vieux mage avait décidé de ne rien faire.

Attendre. Ils attendaient depuis trois mois. Trois longs mois. La santé mentale de ses enfants était au plus bas. Il s'en voulait de ne pas réagir. Mais il avait promis qu'il ne s'en mêlerait pas. Ils devaient se débrouiller. C'étaient leur mission. Personne ne devait interférer. Même pas lui. Son cœur lui disait d'envoyer une équipe en éclaireurs, celle de Natsu puisqu'il ne tenait plus en place, mais son esprit le remettait dans le droit chemin. Depuis trois mois, il attendait des nouvelles. Mais rien. Leur mission ne devait durer que deux semaines voir trois. Pas plus. Et pourtant voilà trois mois qu'ils était partis. Au début, lorsque la durée des trois semaines étaient écoulés et que personne n'était revenue, il ne s'était pas inquiété. Il pouvait y avoir une semaine de retard. Mais quand les jours se mirent à défiler sans aucune apparition, il commença à être gagner par la nervosité. Et voilà comment passa un mois et demi puis deux mois et enfin trois.

\- Dis, le vieux tu veux vraiment pas qu'on y aille ? Questionna Grey.

\- Ouais parce que là je commence à trouver le temps long, renchérit Gajeel en tapant dans sa paume.

\- Maître... supplia Wendy.

\- Je ne peux plus rester sans rien faire ! hurla Elfman.

\- Ce n'est pas en vous agitant qu'ils reviendront.

\- Et ce n'est pas en restant assis sur le bar qu'ils reviendront aussi ! hurla Natsu.

Décidément le maître avait choisi de rester dans l'angoisse et la peur. Natsu savait que le vieux se faisait du souci comme eux tous mais si il comptait rester là, à attendre un quelconque signe, lui n'allait pas se gêner pour partir. Erza ne l'empêcherait pas de sortir. Même si il devait se battre contre elle, il le ferait. Il était déterminé. Il croisa le regard du mage de glace et de celui de l'acier. Dans un mouvement, les trois garçons foncèrent vers Erza, qui gardait fermement la porte. Et dans un mouvement, elle les mit à terres tout les trois. Lucy soupira. Aucune chance face à Titania. Elle était très à cheval sur les ordres. La blonde observa Natsu et les deux imbéciles qui l'accompagnait. Wendy était déjà aux petits soins avec eux. Elle aussi partagé l'avis de son coéquipier mais elle n'allait pas tenter de forcer le passage. Pas face à Erza. Elle était courageuse mais pas suicidaire. Le maître avait pris sa décision et elle était sur que chacun des membres de la guilde était contre. Mais à part Natsu, personne n'avait tenter de déroger à l'ordre. Il ne savait même pas qui était le commanditaire de la mission et où elle devait se dérouler. Comment comptait-il allait les sauver sans aucunes informations ?

La constellasioniste regarda les trois bras-cassés se relevé en se massant la tête, lieu où avait frappé la reine des fées.

\- Erza laisse nous passer !

\- Pas question.

\- Natsu ça suffit, restes tranquille ! gronda le maître.

Le concerné grogna en se retournant vers le maître, prêt à lui faire entendre raison. Le dragon slayer et Makarof se regardaient dans les yeux. Un silence encore plus pesant que le précédent s'installa entre les murs du bâtiment. Mais il fût troublé par des pleurs. Makarof détourna la tête pour apercevoir Mirajane, les mains sur son visage. Ses épaules tremblaient sous l'effet de sanglots incontrôlables. La pression et le stress l'avait fait craqué. Kana se précipita vers elle pour l'enlacer. Lisanna les rejoignit et susurra des mots réconfortants à l'oreille de sa sœur. Mais elle aussi avait besoin que quelqu'un la soutienne. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette attente si longue.

Les larmes de Mirajane s'intensifièrent. Lucy serra les poings et s'empêcha de verser elle aussi des larmes. La tension accumulée les derniers jours n'aidait en rien la blonde. Et il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui se retenait. Elle savait que certaines filles craquaient quand elle rentrait le soir chez elles. C'était notamment le cas de Wendy et des sœurs Strauss. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser des larmes, imaginant le pire.

\- Papy, grogna Natsu. Ne reste pas la sans rien faire bordel ! Tu vois bien que ça ne vas plus !

\- S'il vous plat maître organiser une équipe de secours ! pleurnicha Wendy.

\- Maître, je vous en conjure faites quelque chose !

Le silence fût remplacé par le brouhaha des mages qui supplier le sixième maître de faire quelque chose. Makarof n'était pas insensible aux cris désespérés de ses enfants, il entendait les pleurs de Mirajane, il voyait l'impatience dans le regard de certains. Il sentit qu'il allait craquer. Ses enfants le supplier. Ils avaient envie de sortir de cet état d'anxiété. Ils craquaient avant lui.

\- Maître, s'il vous plaît... fit Mirajane dans un long gémissement de désespoir.

La goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il se leva et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Mirajane. Elle comprit le message et émit un nouveau gémissement. Il avait assez attendu. Ses enfants avaient raison. Il était tant qu'il prenne les chose en que le vieux avait enfin décidé de faire quelque chose, Natsu se leva. Il fût imité par tout les autres mages. Le courage se lisait au plus profond de leurs yeux. Leurs cœurs battaient ensemble.

Roméo se leva lui aussi. Il était prêt à donner le maximum. Il regarda par la fenêtre pour observer le soleil qui brillait de mille feux au dessus de leur tête. Il allait tout faire pour aider ses compagnons. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il aperçut des silhouettes qui marchaient. Comme le soleil l'aveuglait, il mit sa main au dessus de ses yeux. Ceux-ci s'agrandirent de stupeur. Il bégaya des sons incompréhensibles avant de pouvoir sortir un mot bien formé :

\- Maître …..

Makarof se retourna vers le jeune Combolt et allait lui demander ce qu'il avait mais il fût interrompu par les gigantesques portes de la guilde qui grincèrent avant de s'ouvrir. Quatre silhouettes s'avancèrent alors que la lumière du jour pénétrait dans le bâtiment. Le silence revint hanté la guilde. Les quatre personnes ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir un accueil de la sorte de la part de la guilde qui mettait tout le temps le bazar. Et ils ne s'attendaient pas non plus à voir certains mages pleurer.

Le silence fût briser par la chute d'un verre qui lui aussi se brisa en mille morceaux. La barman de Fairy Tail dans une rapidité étonnante, contourna le bar avant de courir en direction des nouveaux arrivants. Elle se jeta sur la personne du milieu en essayant de cacher ses larmes face à elle.

\- Tu es enfin la …..

L'homme passa un bras autour de la taille de la démone et l'enferma dans une étreinte. Lorsqu'elle se recula, il fût stupéfait de son apparence. La jeune femme était toujours la même à un poil près. Elle avait gonflé au niveau du ventre et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Devant son air stupéfait, elle sourit et essuya les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Tu vas être Papa... Luxus !

Le fameux Luxus ne sût que répondre à cette annonce qui le chamboula plus qu'il ne laissait paraître. Il allait parler quand la jeune sœur de Mirajane s'avança vers eux ainsi qu'Elfman. Le frère se retenait de pleurer en baragouinant que les hommes ne pleuraient pas tandis que la cadette ne se gênait pas pour laisser couler ses larmes.

Elle se lança sur l'homme à la droite de Luxus. Cet homme là, rattrapa Lisanna. Elle rigolait tout en pleurant ce qui fît sourire le jeune homme.

\- Eh baby c'est fini, je suis là maintenant ! rassura Bixrow.

Elfman lui, c'était avancé vers la seule femme qui composait ce groupe. Elle affichait une expression neutre comme si ces retrouvailles ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Mais derrière ses lunettes, on pouvait voir ses pupilles brillaient. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent mais elle n'en montra rien à l'homme qui était devant elle.

\- Ne vas pas croire que tu m'a manquée! Dit elle dans un sourire.

\- Et ne va pas croire que je me suis inquiété... Ever.

Fried resta à l'écart de ces retrouvailles de couples mais fût bientôt assailli par Levy qui voulait absolument savoir ce qui c'était passé.

\- Luxus t'en a mis du temps pour rentrer, tu t'es perdu ou quoi ? ricana Natsu. Malgré ses sarcasmes, il était heureux de revoir son ainé.

\- Fermes la , fit le petit-fils de Makarof dans un demi sourire.

Tout les mages s'avancèrent vers leurs compagnons de retour pour en savoir plus sur leurs missions. Ils remarquèrent les différents bandages qui ornaient l'équipe. D'après le résumé bref de Fried, leurs blessures étant sérieuses après une bataille, ils ne pouvaient pas bouger et devaient donc rester là où ils se trouvaient. Le bruit était enfin revenu dans la guilde. Tout le monde parlait. Kana avait commençait à boire un verre. Mais elle fût stoppé par la prise de parole de Makarof.

\- Approchez mes enfants.

Luxus et son équipe s'avancèrent vers le vieux mage. Celui-ci se mit à regarder son petit-fils dans les yeux. Il ne lui avouerait jamais, mais il était soulagé de le voir sain et sauf. Lui et l'unité Raijin. Le sourire se lisait sur chacun des mages. La bonne humeur de Fairy Tail était revenue avec le retour de cette équipe.

\- Bienvenue à la maison ! s'exclama le vieux moustachu.

Les mages hurlèrent de joie. Luxus n'aurai jamais cru qu'ils fêteraient son retour. Lui qui autrefois, avait déshonoré la guilde. Le vieux devant lui, lui souriait chaleureusement et il lui rendit son sourire.

\- Bon, les retrouvailles ça se fêtent non ?! Envoyé l'alcool ! hurla Kana.

\- T'a déjà commencé à boire !

\- Ouais faisons la fête pour le retour de Luxus et l'unité Raijin ! cria Natsu.

Cet après-midi là, les mages de la guilde de Fairy Tail s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Le retour de l'équipe de Luxus avait ramené le soleil dans la grande battisse et le sourire des mages resplendissaient comme un rayon de cet astre. On entendit leurs rires et leurs cris de joie jusqu'au fin fond du royaume de Fiore.


End file.
